24 De Diciembre
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: ¿Y qué si era 24 de diciembre? Ésta era sólo otra fecha más en el calendario; no tenían nada de especial, frunció el cejo, dejando entrever un gesto de resentimiento, nada cambiaría porque él hiciera algo diferente ese día… Su doloroso pasado seguía allí, y nada lo borraría. Ginga quiere pasar la navidad con todos sus amigos, pero Kyouya se aísla sin ninguna razón...-KyouyaxGinga-


**24 de Diciembre.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(17 de Diciembre de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

¿Y qué si era 24 de diciembre? Ésta era sólo otra fecha más en el calendario; no tenían nada de especial, miró el suelo, y su gesto siempre fruncido dejo entrever un leve gesto de tristeza, nada cambiaría por que él hiciera algo diferente ese día… Su doloroso pasado seguía allí, y nada lo borraría. (KyouyaxGinga)

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos y a todas, este disque es mi fic de navidad (Que por poco y entrego en año nuevo xDD), al principio no tenía planeado escribir nada, pero una noche la idea cruzó mi mente y la historia fluyó casi por si sola… hasta que se atravesó el momento de convivir con la familia y a nadie le caía en gracia que yo estuviera en la computadora, por eso hasta ahora lo publico… iban a ser dos capítulos, pero… ¡Nah! A mal paso darle prisa.

Otro KyouyaxGinga, para no perder la costumbre. Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**24 de Diciembre.**

…

_Se podía ver a dos pequeños niños en el suelo de una habitación, llorando, uno de ellos cubría su cara con sus manos y lloraba desgarradoramente, parecía que no había nada que pudiera consolarlo… y quizás no lo había. La luz del día entraba por la ventana apenas iluminando la oscura habitación, la cual estaba muy desordenada; trastes rotos, sillas tiradas. Los niños estaban solos… afortunadamente._

"_No retes a papá… ¡El tiene razón! …Siempre tiene razón"_

_En su memoria resonaban esas palabras bajo la voz de su madre._

–_Hermano… –el niño más pequeño miró a su hermano, el que se cubría la cara con sus manos– Hermano… ¡Todo es mi culpa, perdóname! –Gritó llorando, para sonar su llanto al unísono con el llanto del otro, el pequeño que se cubría la cara no parecía escucharlo, sólo escurrían sus lágrimas por sus manos, dejando ver como se tornaban color rojo y goteaban hasta el suelo._

…

–¡Kyouya-san!

Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar que Benkei le llamaba, y sintió frío en el rostro…

–¡Kyouya! –Esa fue la voz de Hagane.

De hecho hacía frío… era diciembre y el se encontraba recostado en el césped, de una de las jardineras del parque central de Beycity. No se había recostado con la intensión de dormir, pero al parecer el sueño le había vencido sin darse cuenta.

–¡Kyouya-san! –Insistieron.

–¡Ush…! –Refunfuñó y se reincorporó perezosamente– ¿Qué quieres…? –Abrió los ojos y al sentarse se encontró con un par de orbes color oro frente a frente– ¡Ginga! –Se retiró un poco sorprendido, quedando medio recostado en el pasto otra vez, a una considerable y segura distancia del otro.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a él en el pasto y al ver su reacción se echó a reír.

–¿Ya te despertaste?

El ojiazul casi se ruboriza al darse cuenta de su propia reacción.

–Si…

–¿Te asusté? –preguntó divertido.

–Claro que no –Dijo molesto, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos, viendo para otro lado.

Ginga sonrió de manera tranquila.

–¿Nos vamos? –Le preguntó, y Kyouya asintió regresando su mirada hacía él.

Se echaron a andar y si,… hacía frío, pero él andaba con su ropa de siempre, nunca se quejó por el frío, y de hecho ese día estaba bastante soleado, pese a la época del año, él era una de esas personas que no tenía tiempo para tener frío, o cual quier otra queja normal que tendrían otras personas. Miró a sus amigos, todos iban tan "alegres" como siempre -y abrigados-. Miró a Ginga conversar con Chris, mientras que el escandaloso de Masamune le contaba algo a Kenta. Benkei iba a su lado como siempre pero sin decir nada esta vez. Era temprano, todavía no debía de ser más de medio día, pasaron a la casa de Ginga a dejarle, y en el patio estaba Ryuusei con Madoka.

–¡Ginga!

Todos alzaron la vista en cuanto escucharon esa voz llamar a su amigo.

–¡Papá! –Exclamó feliz el pequeño pelirrojo reuniéndose con su padre.

Kyouya frunció el cejo al mirar eso.

–Hola a todos chicos –saludó Ryuusei mirando a todos, y deteniendo su mirada en Kyouya que era él ultimo del grupo, El ojiazul al sentir su mirada apartó la vista con cierto desdén.

–¿Ya les has dicho, Ginga? –preguntó Ryuusei a su hijo.

–Ah… no, lo olvidé –se apenó llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Ryuusei tomó a Ginga de los hombros y los miró a todos.

–Amigos, hoy en la noche mi papá y yo haremos una gran cena navideña junto con los padres de Madoka y de Kenta –dijo con una sonrisa–, empezaremos a las ocho de la noche, están completamente invitados a venir –sonrió cerrando los ojos muy afablemente.

–¡Estupendo! –Dijo Benkei, hacía mucho que nadie lo invitaba a una fiesta navideña.

Chris se ruborizó pero finalmente agradeció la invitación, mientras que Masamune corría y se le echaba encima a Ginga… como siempre.

Kyouya los miró fijamente, y siguió caminando para salir de ese lugar. Ginga lo miró.

–Kyouya –le sonrió todavía desde los brazos de Masamune– ¿Vendrás verdad?

Kyouya se detuvo, y ni le miró.

–Gracias por la invitación, pero no –respondió y siguió su camino.

A todos les llamó eso la atención, pero sobre todo a Benkei y a Ginga.

–¿Kyouya-san?

El pelinegro de un mechón rojo, miró como Ginga bajaba la vista con algo de desilusión y regresó la vista al dueño de Fang Leone un poco molesto.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo– ¡Habrá comida gratis! –Gritó por sólo molestar– ¡No te hará mal comer bien una vez! –Pero Kyouya no le hizo ningún caso– ¡No te preocupes por engordar!

–¡Masamune! –Le reprendió Kenta mientras que Madoka se llevaba una mano a la cara exasperada, por no decir nada.

Ginga logró sonreír.

–Está bien, pero si te animas mi papá y yo te estaremos esperando –dijo comprensivo como siempre.

A Kyouya le molestó más escuchar eso de Ginga, que las tonterías que le gritara Kadoya. Benkei corrió para ir con su amigo, a él también le extrañaba que el ojiazul no aceptara a ir a la fiesta, aunque de pronto parecía algo normal, no lo era cuando lo hacia completamente público.

Ryuusei miró a su hijo y le palmeó el hombro para animarlo, ya que se había percatado de que Ginga se había puesto un poco triste por la negativa de Kyouya, Madoka y Kenta también le sonrieron. Después de eso: Chris y Masamune se fueron a la WBBA para prepararse para la celebración; estaban de visita en Japón y la WBBA les estaba dando alojo unos días; Kenta y Madoka se quedaron en casa de Ginga, y ayudaron a arreglar la casa.

–¿No se supone que la casa ya debería de estar adornada? –Se quejó Madoka al ver el desorden– ¡Hoy es 24 de diciembre! –dijo Amano como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Una gotita bajo por la sien de Ginga.

–Ah… bueno, si, pero ni mi papá ni yo somos buenos para esto… –Dijo jugando con su bufanda en señal de ansiedad.

–Vaya, que remedio –Dijo resignada cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su cadera. De Ginga no se sorprendía, pero del señor Ryuusei…

Después de sacar los adornos y de colocarlos como se les ocurrió –Y como madona sugirió- la casa ya estaba casi adornada sólo faltaban las luces de colores en la entrada. Encontraron en el desvan, algunas cajas con más adornos navideños y entre ellos las luces de colores, esperaban que funcionaran, puesto que ya no había tiempo para ir por más.

–Veamos si funciona –Dijo Kenta en cuanto terminaron de colocar las luces. Tomó la extensión y la conectó a la corriente eléctrica, para ver si ésta acaso encendía, lo cual milagrosamente ocurrió, ya que hay ocasiones que después de terminar de arreglar las luces, te das cuenta, al momento de encenderlas, que éstas no servían o se habían descompuesto mientras las acomodabas –Lo cual era muy latoso, por no decir irónico.

–¡Genial! –Dijeron Ginga y Madoka al ver que si encendían.

Ryuusei salió de la cocina.

–Ginga, hijo, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? –se acercó al pequeño pelirrojo.

–Claro –Volteó hacia su padre.

–Olvidé comprar estas cosas en el super, y me harán falta para las bebidas y para el guisado… ¿Puedes ir por ellas?

–Si, claro, ya hemos terminado con las luces –Aclaró mientras que sujetaba la hoja con las anotaciones de su padre.

Ryuusei miró hacia la fachada de la casa y sonrió.

–Que bueno, sólo falta la cena…

–¿Y como vas? –Preguntó Ginga, doblando la hoja y guardándola en el bolsillo de su suéter.

–Ah… No te preocupes el señor Amano, vendrá enseguida a ayudarme– Se veía algo nervioso.

–Ah… está bien –se preocupó de no encontrar la casa al regresar– Espero que la casa no estalle –dijo por lo bajo.

–¡Te escuché, Ginga! –Lo miró de reojo.

–He… ¡Ya nos vamos! –Jaló a Kenta de la mano– ¿Me acompañan chicos?

–¡Ginga, espera! –Corrió Madoka tras ellos.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En las bodegas del puerto de Beycity, Kyouya y Benkei tenían un encuentro. El joven de ojos azules miraba a su compañero: Fang Leone girar en el suelo en estado defensivo, ni si quiera había efectuado ninguna técnica especial, sólo estaba allí, aguardando, Dark Bull se estrelló contra él, pero Leone simplemente lo rechazó, ya que tenía advertida la dirección del ataque, pero ni eso hizo reaccionar a Tategami de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aquella nada grata memoria le asaltaba a la cabeza, cerró sus ojos unos segundos.

…

–_Mamá tenía razón… –Dijo el niño más pequeño de cabellos verdes, en sus recuerdos, dejando caer sus lagrimones sin control, aunque lo intentaba no podía calmarse._

–… –_El niño más grandecito el que se cubría la cara dejó de llorar en cuanto escuchó eso– No… No tiene razón… Los adultos no tienen razón… –Dijo con un tono de voz quebrada, pero llena de resentimiento…_

–_Hermano…_

_El otro niño, apartó sus manitas de su cara, para finalmente voltear a ver a su hermanito menor, y dejando al fin expuesto su rostro… El niño más pequeño retrocedió ante lo que veía, la carita de su hermano estaba cubierta de sangre y lágrimas, alguien había marcado para siempre ese pequeño rostro, con unos cortes en forma de cruz, bajo sus ojos._

–_No tengas miedo Kakeru… –Dijo extendiendo su manita hacia su hermano– ¡Olvída lo que dijo ese viejo! …y recuerda lo que yo te digo ahora… –Las lágrimas seguían volviéndose de sangre y a su paso le dejaban un terrible ardor, pero pese al dolor sus palabras no vacilaron– Esto es muestra de que lo adultos no tiene razón… pero yo siempre voy a cuidarte Kakeru… ¡Lo prometo!_

_El más pequeño no dudó y se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de esas heridas, jamás se perdonaría por lo que había pasado…_

…

–Kyouya-san…

–… ¿Qué? –Se sintió desconcertado en cuanto regresó de sus recuerdos, alzó la vista y miró a su amigo de cabello y ojos morados, con una expresión preocupada.

–¿De verdad no quieres ir está noche a la casa de Ginga? –Inquirió.

Kyouya cerró sus ojos con cierta molestia, siempre era claro en lo que decía y le molestaba que Benkei le preguntara eso cuando él lo había escuchado decirlo, rara la vez se contradecía, lo que decía lo sostenía firmemente.

–Dije que NO, hace un rato, se que tú también me escuchaste –Dijo con indiferencia.

–Pero, ¿por qué no?

Kyouya abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad.

–Si tú quieres ir, puedes hacerlo, por mi no te detengas, y tampoco te preocupes por dejarme solo, voy a estar ocupado.

Hanawa llamó a Dark Bull.

–De acuerdo, pero… pensé que si querías ir con Ginga –lo miró con cierta compasión.

Kyouya frunció el cejo ante la mirada que le dirigía.

–Benkei –lo reprendió–, si no te vas ahora mismo, se te hará tarde.

Benkei sonrió levemente con amargura, ya no sabía como hacer para ayudar a su amigo y héroe, parecía que entre más se preocupaba por él, más se volvía una molestia.

–Está bien –Dijo un poco desilusionado– Sólo prométeme que descansaras y comerás algo.

Kyouya rodó la vista.

–Estoy bien–, respondió fastidiado, volteando hacia otro lado, al no escuchar nada regresó su mirada, observando que Benkei seguía allí parado, mirandole– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate o llegaras tarde! –Lo regañó.

–¡Aahh! ¡Lo siento, ya me voy! –Corrió para salir de allí.

Tan pronto como Benkei había salido de la bodega, Kyouya quedó completamente sólo en aquel lugar. Suspiró y llamó a Leone, que regresó a su mano. Benkei le desesperaba mucho a veces. Después de guardar a su Beyblade caminó también para salir de allí. Y se puso a repasar las palabras de Ginga y de Benkei. Había algo que no le había dicho ni a su amigo (Benkei) ni a Ginga, una de las principales razones para no querer ir a esa fiesta, era por que no confiaba en el padre de Ginga, desde la primera vez que le vio, supo que no era de fiar; no volvería a confiar jamás en un adulto, no después de lo que ocurrió en su pasado con su padre y no en el padre de Ginga, por fingir que estaba muerto y dejarle sólo por tanto tiempo.

Otra cosa que le molestaba, era Benkei y sus estúpidas recomendaciones… ¿Descansar y comer?, pasaba tan poco tiempo en su casa, que ya no sabía como volver… sentía que su lugar estaba en las calles, por donde justo en ese momento andaba, sólo en las calles se sentía libre y protegido por sus propias decisiones.

Ya había dejado las bodegas, ahora caminaba por las aceras de Beycity, las calles estaban concurridas, las personas hacían compras de última hora, como siempre… ¿Y qué si era 24 de diciembre? Ésta era sólo otra fecha más en el calendario; no tenían nada de especial, miró el suelo, y su gesto siempre fruncido dejo entrever un leve gesto de tristeza, nada cambiaría por que él hiciera algo diferente ese día… ella trabajaría hasta tarde y él… simplemente no podrían platicar y reír, como alguna vez fue...

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Madoka dirigió su vista fuera de la plaza donde ella, Ginga y Kenta se detuvieron a comprar las cosas de la lista de Ryuusei, sin dejar de mirar aquello que captó su atención, llamó a sus dos amigos.

–Oigan… ¿No es Kyouya? –Exclamó al distinguir al ojiazul deambulando fuera de la plaza.

Kenta miró a la misma dirección que su amiga.

–Si…, si es –Confirmó el de ojos castaños.

Ginga lo observó también, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar.

–Anda muy destapado –Dijo la chica y egresó la mirada a Ginga y Kenta– ¿No tendrá frío?

Era 24 de diciembre, el invierno había comenzado hacía cuatro días, y era una completa locura salir de casa sin un buen suéter o de perdida, alguna ropa de manga larga. No estaba nevando, ni parecía que nevaría ese año, pero no hacía falta que nevara para estar frío el ambiente. Ya pasaba de las seis de la tarde, incluso oscurecería en cualquier momento. Y Kyouya iba con su pantalón gris, su playera sin manga color verde militar y su chaleco –también sin mangas- color gris.

–¿Estará bien? –Ese fue Yumiya.

–No se preocupen por él –agregó Ginga, finalmente, con una leve sonrisa– Kyouya puede con cualquier cosa que se le presente –Dijo.

Madoka, alzo sus brazos, uno colocándolo sobre su estómago, y sobre ese brazo, apoyó el codo del brazo contrario. Todo para llevar su mano a su mejilla, muy pensativa se quedó algunos momentos.

–¿Por qué no querría ir con nosotros a la fiesta? No parece estar haciendo algo en particular… –Dijo la niña de ojos azules.

Kenta contempló al pelirrojo.

–¿Tendrá algo en mente?

–Seguramente… –Dijo Ginga sintiéndose un poco incómodo, conocía a Kyouya más de lo que sus amigos podían comprender, y eso se debía a que eran rivales y se habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones. Durante sus batallas, Ginga era capaz de ver la fuerza del corazón de Kyouya y sobre todo su gran espíritu de lucha.

Salieron de la plaza comercial, ya habían conseguido todo lo que estaba en la lista de Ryuusei. Madoka alcanzó a ver a Kyouya todavía, atisbando como este entraba hacia una calle que tenía poca iluminación, y se extrañó, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo el dueño de Leone? El joven se veía muy solitario, quizás más de lo común.

–Kyouya me preocupa, Ginga –Dijo después de ver a donde iba– Hasta en un día como éste anda solo y tan destapado… ¿No crees que es raro?

–… –Ginga otra vez no supo que decir, aunque estimaba a Kyouya y se preocupaba por él, nunca se metía en sus cosas. No deseaba que Kyouya se enojara con él por entrometido.

–El siempre nos apoya en los momentos difíciles, y podemos contar con él, aunque a veces trate de demostrar lo contrario –Dijo Kenta al final.

La verdad es que desde que se negó a ir a la fiesta, había querido ir con él para saber por que había rechazado la invitación, aunque su cabeza oportunamente le detuvo de hacer algo tonto y autocontrolarse, como siempre. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, para después levantar la vista hacía donde iba su rival y sonrió, ya había tomado una decisión.

–Vuelvan a casa chicos, y denle a mi papá lo que falta. Yo los alcanzaré en un rato –dijo, y poniendo las cosas en las manos de Madoka, se fue corriendo hacia donde se había ido Kyouya.

–¡Ginga! –Le gritó la chica de cabello castaño, pero sin lograr persuadirlo– … Ay…, creí que iríamos juntos con Kyouya.

Kenta sonrió apenado al escuchar eso de su amiga.

–Se lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

–Que remedio –dijo con desilusión– sólo espero que no tarde, ya casi son las seis y media. –Miró a Kenta– ¿Me ayudas con esto?

–Claro –Dijo el niño de cabello verde tomando algunas de las cosas que Ginga dejara en las manos de la chica.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

La calle por la que Kyouya caminaba estaba menos iluminada y había pocos negocios con decoraciones navideñas, esa calle iba rumbo a la zona de hospitales de Beycity. Por primera vez en varias horas sintió el frió de la noche, pero se impuso a él, había decidido jamás mostrar debilidad ante nada ni a nadie, tan sólo metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón para tratar de entibiarlas.

Ginga llegó corriendo allí y miró la zona ubicando inmediatamente el lugar.

–¿Por qué venir precisamente a este lugar? –pensó en voz alta y siguió corriendo hasta que al fin a lo lejos distinguió, entre algunas personas más que caminaban por allí, la espalda de su amigo y su inconfundible cabello largo.

–¡KYOUYA! –Le grito para llamar su atención.

El nombrado se desconcertó al oír que le llamaban y más por escuchar su nombre en aquella voz.

–¿Ginga? –Se volteó y vio al chico pelirrojo llegar hasta él. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginga suspiró para recuperar el aliento de correr tanto y alzó la vista para mirarlo.

–Este… es que, estaba en las tiendas comprando algunas cosas con Kenta y Madoka, y te vimos pasar… ¿Estas bien?

Eso extrañó al chico de cabellos verdes, quizás era la primera vez en un buen rato que alguien le preguntaba "como estaba" y era precisamente Ginga, quien nunca parecía preocupado por nada.

–No sé por qué lo preguntas –cerró sus ojos con un gesto muy serio.

–Los chicos están preocupados –respondió Ginga.

–…¿Los chicos? –reiteró por lo bajo– ¿Eres el mensajero o qué? –dijo algo exasperado.

–No precisamente, pero Madoka pensó que tal vez…

Kyouya alzó la vista para mirarlo, Ginga se ruborizó al encontrarse con la profunda mirada color azul, tanto que hasta dejó de hablar para apartar la mirada, Kyouya alzó una ceja al ver eso.

–Este… ¿Sólo queríamos saber si… tenías planes hoy? Ya sabes… no irás con nosotros a la fiesta… –sintió de pronto que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Kyouya y no recordaba haberse sentido así antes, no lo comprendía. Al ver su mirada puesta en él se le había olvidado por completo lo que iba a preguntar y todo lo dijo en desorden, esperaba que su amigo ojiazul le hubiera entendido algo.

–Ginga, estoy bien… dile eso a Madoka y déjame en paz –dijo con algo de frialdad.

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado, Kyouya creyó que Madoka era la única que preguntó por su estado, pero era tarde para corregirse y no tenía el valor para contradecir a Tategami.

–Está bien… –Dijo con la vista un poco inclinada, y se quedó allí un momento en silencio. Kyouya lo observó, Ginga llevaba puesto un suéter color azul de cuello de tortuga, un pantalón negro y su inseparable bufanda blanca, así como su bandada en su cabello con las dos alas de Pegasus desplegadas, estaba por irse cuando…– Kyouya…

Regresó la vista, pero incluso antes de que terminara de moverse sintió como algo le rodeaba el cuello, Ginga se había desamarrado su bufanda y ahora se la acomodaba a él en el cuello.

–¿Qué haces…?

Ginga se alzó de puntas para alcanzarlo, pues era más alto que él, para poder terminar de acomodarle la bufanda.

–Sino quieres ir con nosotros a la fiesta, está bien… y lo entiendo, sino quieres contarme lo que te ocurre también lo pasaré… –dijo apartando la vista y al fin retirándose de Kyouya al haber terminado de abrigarlo con su bufanda–, pero… si vas a andar fuera esta noche, tan sólo… abrígate… o enfermarás.

Kyouya se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ginga y escucharlo decir eso.

–Ginga…

–No, no, no la quiero de vuelta… –sacudió la cabeza negando repetidamente, cerrando los ojos– ¡Por favor acéptala!

Kyouya suspiró y luego miró al pelirrojo y sonrió muy levemente, aunque esa sonrisa parecía más resignada que otra cosa, creyó que con tan sólo que se abriera una vez no pasaría nada, confiaba en su rival, Ginga era un digno oponente y además era una persona en quien definitivamente confiaba aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho con todas sus letras.

–Ginga…

El aludido abrió sus ojos y le miró.

–Ven conmigo –le dijo y caminó acomodándose bien la bufanda en el cuello, aunque él sabia que de nada servia abrigarte el cuello si todo lo demás está descubierto, de cualquier modo no quería desairar las buenas intensiones del pelirrojo.

Ginga sintió un alivio en su corazón al ver que Kyouya aceptaba su "ayuda", pero su corazón volvió a agitarse al darse cuenta de que Kyouya lo estaba "invitando" a ir con él a quien sabe donde, pero mejor se puso en marcha o lo dejaría.

La zona de hospitales de beycity era un enorme complejo de edificios compuesto por varios pabellones donde había muchas especialidades, todo el enorme complejo estaba rodeado de grandes jardines y todo cerrado con enrejado grueso que dejaba ver al interior en algunos sectores, más no en todos.

La noche seguía avanzando y Ginga no dejaba de percatarse que las calles cada vez se quedaban más solas. Las luces neon y las luces de colores ya estaba encendidas en las casas de allí cerca, pero en los edificios del hospital no había nada de eso, tan sólo en una que otra ventana brillaba algún adorno navideño.

Kyouya siguió caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto a una banca de la acera que daba frente a uno de los pabellones del hospital y se sentó en ella. El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado… ¿Habían caminado tanto sólo para sentarse allí? Kyouya alzó la vista mirando fijamente al edificio que tenían en frente. Y aunque dudó, Ginga se sentó junto a él, sólo que un poco retirado, sintiendo como su corazón latía muy rápido debido a la ansiedad, no sabia si preguntar algo o no…

–En el tercer piso, –comenzó Kyouya a hablar repentinamente– en la sala tres, del área B, en aquella ventana… –alzó su mano y señaló– Está mi hermano.

Ginga casi se cae de la banca al oír eso. Regresó sus orbes color oro hacia su amigo bastante sorprendido.

–¿T-tienes un hermano?

–Tiene 14 años, se llama Kakeru…–Hizo una pausa.

Ginga se quedó como tonto… ¿El hermano de Kyouya estaba en el hospital?... ¿Trabajaba allí o… qué? ¿Si tenía 14 años difícilmente estaría trabajando allí?

–Kakeru… –Continuó Kyouya– está en coma, nadie sabe cuando despertará… o si despertará –dijo al final sin emoción alguna, aparentemente.

Ginga estaba atónito, apenas se enteraba de que Kyouya tenía un hermano… y enseguida se enteraba también de la razón por la que no le conocía. El chico no sabía como sentirse ante eso, pero de pronto notó como Kyouya le volteaba a ver y le sonreía con un gesto indolente.

–Bueno… Ahora que ya sabes mi secreto ¿Qué vas a decir?

Los ojos de Ginga temblaron, tal pareciera que estaba siendo castigado por ser un entrometido, lo que había intentado No ser, en todo ese tiempo. Frunció el cejo, se sentía avergonzado por no saber que decir; quería saber por qué el hermano de Kyouya estaba en coma, pero también le importaba mucho saber como se sentía Kyouya con todo eso… el que tuviera que vivir sin saber si su hermano despertaría y verse solo en aquella oscura noche, aun siendo 24 de diciembre, y él sin saber el motivo por el que su amigo tenía que pasar por todo eso, y lo que era todavía peor, se había atrevido a invitarlo a algo tan simple como una fiesta, sin saber por lo que el ojiazul pasaba, aunque la fiesta que su padre y él había planeado fuera con la mejor de las intensiones.

–No sientas lástima por nosotros –fue el mismo Kyouya quien interrumpió sus pensamientos– Kakeru y yo decidimos terminar así –Dijo con dureza mirando hacia el hospital, recordando de nuevo aquel día en que… ese hombre, …su padre…, le había dejado esas marcas en la cara para siempre, aunque era muy pequeño, había comprendido a partir de ese momento que todas sus decisiones le traerían consecuencias, y también fue consciente de que en el mismo momento en que había comenzado a tomar sus propias decisiones, se había quedado solo.

Ginga lo observó, era todo un caso lidiar con la apasionada y agresiva forma de ser de Kyouya, y su gentileza y su responsabilidad también eran una sorpresa, pero ese estado, taciturno y casi triste era más complicado para él, porque era un lado de Kyouya que no conocía. Estaba preocupado por Kyouya, pero no sabía como decirlo. Sin embargo, había algo ahí que no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ver la ventana de la habitación de Kakeru desde fuera del hospital? Es más, la habitación se veía algo oscura, en señal de que la luz que apenas iluminaba provenía del pasillo y la habitación misma no tenía una luz encendida.

–Kyouya… ¿No vas a entrar al hospital a ver a Kakeru?

–… –No dijo nada, sólo frunció el cejo en señal de molestia.

–¡Kyouya! –Insistió, más no obtuvo respuesta, aunque había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Ginga– Kyouya… ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Esa sola pregunta tuvo una reacción en Tategami que Hagane jamás se imaginó.

–¡Ellos no importan! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie– ¡Ellos sólo nos trajeron a Kakeru y a mí a este mundo, sin importarles lo que tendríamos que pasar, los adultos son todos unos malditos egoístas! ¡Cuando los necesitas jamás están ahí y cuando lo están sólo es para lastimarte y causarte dolor, cuando se supone que deberían de cuidarte y protegerte…! –Dijo completamente fuera de si.

Ginga casi retrocedió ante todo lo que Kyouya acababa de gritarle. El ojiazul apretó sus puños y sus ojos temblaron llenos de ira, ¿Cómo podría comprender Ginga por lo que había pasado? No, de hecho, le enojaba mucho que no lo comprendiera cuando él tenía un padre que había fingido su muerte y que le dejó solo a su suerte, tan sólo por sus ideas egoístas.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para Ginga para saber que los padres de Kyouya tampoco habían visitado a Kakeru ese día.

–Lo siento mucho Kyouya… –Dijo Ginga algo triste tratando de mirar su rostro, ya que éste lo estaba apartando de él–, lamento que Kakeru esté así… y también… lamento lo de tus… padres.

–No lamentes nada porque tú no sabes nada –Dijo bruscamente.

Ginga se sintió molesto, pero se contuvo.

–No, no se nada, es verdad, pero no es mi culpa…

–Ya vete de aquí –Dijo y se volvió a sentar en la banca.

Ginga siguió mirando hacia el suelo, sin mirar nada en particular, se sentía muy mal con toda esa situación.

–¿Te quedaras aquí… solo… en la oscuridad de la noche?

–¿A caso te importa? Vete con Madoka, con Kadoya, Kenta… ¡Y todos los demás! –Dijo para resumir, no tenía ganas ni tiempo para repetir el nombre de todos los amigos de Ginga.

–No… –Dijo y apretó sus puños– No me voy a ir de aquí sin saber que pasó –Levantó la vista serio.

–¿Qué sorpresa? –Dijo con una hiriente ironía, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con desprecio– ¿Ahora quieres saber? No digas mentiras, mejor lárgate a tu fiestita tonta.

–¡Ya basta, Kyouya! –Dijo Ginga finalmente enojado– ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me muestras esto, y después me pides que me vaya? No puedes reprocharme por no saber algo que tu mismo no le cuentas a nadie… ¡No te das cuenta de que no sólo los chicos… yo también estoy preocupado por ti!

–… –Kyouya apretó el cruce de sus brazos sin agregar nada.

–¿Qué pasó con Kakeru? ¿Por qué hablas así de tus padres? –Preguntó desesperado, señalando hacia el edificio del hospital– ¿Por qué en lugar de estar aquí sentado en la calle no estas en esa habitación con Kake…?– Pero, no pudo seguir pues Kyouya se levantó repentinamente y lo tomó del cuello de su suéter, alzándolo hacia así, mirándolo con mucho enojo, con todas las intensiones de golpearlo, Ginga lo miró un poco asustado, ni si quiera antes de que fueran amigos había visto a Kyouya tan enojado con él como lo vio en ese momento, casi resignado estaba a sentir en cualquier momento el golpe que éste estaba por propinarle en la cara, pero no pasó, más bien sintió como lo empujaba soltándolo de manera brusca.

–No quiero que sepas más… de mi… –Dijo y Ginga escucho perfectamente como la voz se le quebraba en la última palabra, y creyó que estaba alucinando, eso no era algo normal en su amigo y rival, Kyouya le dio la espalda y se quitó la bufanda, para dejarla en la banca, y Ginga sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no sabía por qué, pero… de pronto se vio así mismo corriendo tras el ojiazul, sin poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que no lo hiciera, como otras veces, para aferrarse a su brazo.

–¡Kyouya, por favor! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó tratando de no llorar.

El Ojiazul, se sintió frustrado, ¿Por qué Ginga insistía?

–¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlo? –Le regresó la mirada azul llena de odio– ¡Te mintió, te dejó solo! ¡No le importó que sufrieras! ¿Por qué le perdonaste?

–… –Ginga no sabía de qué le hablaba, estaba realmente en shock al ver esa mirada en su amigo– ¿Kyouya?

–¡No somos iguales! ¿No lo ves? Yo tengo que mostrar esto ante todos, todos los días –dijo señalando su rostro, sus cicatrices en forma de cruz– ¡Y cada que me veo al espejo recuerdo por que decidí que nunca les perdonaría!

–… –Ginga se quedó petrificado… esas cicatrices en el rostro de Kyouya eran…

–Le prometí a Kakeru que siempre lo cuidaría… ¡Pero no pude hacerlo! –Tenía los puños apretados, y temblaba, apretando sus dientes y frunciendo el cejo, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto– ¡Nada podía hacer por Kakeru después de que ese accidente le dejara en coma! ¡Así que decidí olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante yo solo! –Se inclinó apretando más duro sus puños y cerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas– ¿Cómo podría estar frente a Kakeru después de que rompí mi promesa y de que le dejé solo?

–… –Las lágrimas de Ginga también eran inevitables al escuchar eso– Kyouya… –sostuvo su brazo, pero el nombrado se soltó de él, Ginga poco podía hacer ante la obstinada forma de ser de Tategami, aunque hubiera contestado sus preguntas, eso no lo había hecho precisamente feliz.

–A la mejor piensas que… no lo puedo comprender… jamás sabré lo que pasaste… ni como te sentiste, eso es verdad… –Inclinó la vista triste– ¿Te refieres a Papá? ¿Por qué le perdoné? Estaba muy enojado con él… pero, de cualquier modo es un buen papá… me pidió perdón… y desde entonces ha estado conmigo… si, me dolió lo que hizo, pero no puedo negar que eso me hizo más fuerte… los papás también se equivocan… si toman malas decisiones –Se agachó y recogió la bufanda que ahora estaba en el suelo, ya que el viento la había mandado ahí–, todos tomamos decisiones… buenas o malas… y creo que tu… tuviste que tomar decisiones muy difíciles porque era necesario… nadie podría reprocharte por hacerlo… a veces no tenemos más opciones, sino sólo lo que tenemos al frente, pero, a diferencia mía, tú… es que… yo… –se quedó callado ya no sabía que decir…

–Ya déjalo… –Dijo Kyouya apartando la vista– No te esfuerces en buscar palabras…

Ginga se sintió furioso de pronto.

–¡Me siento mal, maldita sea! –Grito sin dejar de llorar, apretando sus ojos– ¡Déjame decírtelo! ¡Nosotros…! No… –Negó– ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Tomar decisiones no tiene porque dejarte solo!

–… –Kyouya se sorprendió al oír eso último, recordando como Kakeru ese día, le había pedido una opinión, opinión que él no le dio por recordarle que tenía que decidir sólo lo que haría, ni sus padres… ni él, le resolvería la vida. Al final, Kakeru decidió participar en esa carrera de Motocicletas, en la montaña, era época de invierno, las ruedas patinaron en suelo congelado del camino provocando que Kakeru cayera, se golpeara la nuca y quedara en coma… de eso ya casi iban a hacer tres años. Si el hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera… Kakeru estaría bien, le había fallado como hermano mayor, y nunca se lo había perdonado así mismo– Eso… sólo confirma que le fallé a Kakeru.

–¡No…! –Levantó la mirada hacia Kyouya dejando ver sus dos orbes brillantes por las lágrimas, como dos gotas de miel– ¡Esto solo confirma… que no es culpa tuya todo lo que pase! ¡Tú no puedes controlar lo que la gente hace y decide! –Bajó la voz sosteniendo su mirada en el ojiazul– Pero si puedes decidir ir a esa habitación y decirle a Kakeru que lo sientes, que no lo olvidaste y que no volverás a dejarle solo.

–… –No supo que decir. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, el viento agitó los cabellos y la ropa de ambos. Ginga miró la bufanda en sus manos y la apretó, decidido.

–Esta bufanda es para ti… –le extendió la prenda–, te dije que no la quería de vuelta…

Kyouya lo miró y fue el turno de él de sentirse avergonzado.

–Idiota… –jaló la bufanda volteando el rostro para otro lado.

Ginga ni si quiera se sintió ofendido por eso, más bien no tubo tiempo al sentir como Kyouya le rozaba el rostro con sus dedos, para apartar algunas lágrimas de éste, un gesto demasiado tierno para el brusco ojiazul.

–Ya deja de llorar…, es vergonzoso –Dijo Kyouya apartando su mano, tratando de sonar frío, como siempre.

Ginga se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba llorando.

–Es tu culpa… idiota…–dijo por lo bajo secando sus lágrimas.

–¿A quien llamas idiota? –Se molestó.

–Lo siento… –rió por lo bajo–, pero no esperabas que me quedara indiferente cuando tú también llorabas.

Kyouya se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo y de inmediato reaccionó de manera exaltada.

–¡Si se lo cuentas a alguien yo…!

–Perdóname por ser un entrometido… –Lo interrumpió Ginga.

–… –Kyouya interrumpió lo que pensaba decir, y mirando a Ginga, levantó la bufanda para colocársela de nuevo en el cuello– Está bien… –dijo con indiferencia–, pero se te ve mejor a ti –Eso último lo dijo por la prenda.

–¡Pero…! –Se preocupó Ginga.

–No la necesito ahora…–Hizo una pausa–, pues estaré allá adentro –señaló el edificio del hospital.

Ginga se quedó algo confundido, pero en cuanto comprendió sonrió, casi a punto de llorar de nuevo.

–Eres un obstinado –Dijo sobre la bufanda, aceptándola de regreso.

Kyouya sólo sonrió y se echó a andar.

–Llegaras tarde a tu fiesta… –Le recordó.

–¿¡He!? –Reaccionó mirando que eran casi las nueve de la noche– ¡Rayos! ¡Papá va a matarme! –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza muy preocupado.

Kyouya le observó de reojo y luego se volteó al lado contrario.

–Ginga… –Le llamó.

–¿He… si? –Lo volteó a ver.

–… –Se quedó parado dándole la espalda– Gracias… –Y reanudó su paso.

Ginga se sintió muy contento con eso.

–Si te queda tiempo me gustaría mucho que fueras… y a todos también.

No dijo nada siguió caminando para ir al hospital.

Ginga sonrió y se acomodó la bufanda en el cuello, para regresar corriendo…, pero algo le hizo de pronto ruborizarse…

–/… ¿Acaso le dije a Kyouya…?/

…

–_¡Déjame decírtelo! ¡Nosotros…! No… ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! –_

...

Se ruborizó de golpe casi poniéndose tan rojo como sus cabellos

–/… ¿Por qué dije eso? Ojala Kyouya no lo recuerde… / –Pensó muy avergonzado.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Cuando llegó a su casa fue reprendido no solo por Ryuusei sino también por Madoka, Ginga se disculpó repetidas veces, más no le contó a nadie exactamente lo que había hablado con Kyouya, pronto se les pasó el enojo a Madoka y a Ryuusei, y continuaron con la reunión, en si no se trataba de una fiesta era una reunión entre amigos, bastante amena. El padre de Madoka era una persona muy agradable y los padres de Kenta un par de despistados. Masamune se la pasó toda la noche compitiendo con Benkei en cualquier cosa, tanto para comer o beber algo, Masamune era capaz de despertar el instinto competitivo de cualquiera aún el de Ginga, que siempre era muy tranquilo, sin embargo esa noche no respondió a ninguno de sus retos. Y Chris les platicó un poco de sus experiencias por todo el mundo como mercenario, aunque era un capítulo de su vida que no le enorgullecía, aceptaba que no todo fue malo, y que aprendió mucho de sus oponentes, así también reforzando su lazo con Orión, su inseparable compañero. Yuuki, experto en constelaciones fue junto con Kenta y Yuu al patio a ver las estrellas, esa noche estaba muy despejada, y aunque hacía frío, poco les importó, estaban fascinados con los conocimientos de Yuuki en astronomía, ya que él no les rebasaba tanto la edad. Tsubasa, Madoka y Hikaru también estaban en el patio quemando luces de bengala y Chris se unió a ellos después de que terminara de hablar con Ginga.

El pelirrojo miraba a sus amigos y se sentía contento aunque había alguien a quien echaba de menos.

–¿Hijo? –Le llamó Ryuusei llegando al pie de él, mirado que se mantenía lejos de sus amigos.

–Hola, Papá. –le sonrió.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Si…–respondió simplemente y regresó la vista al patio de la casa.

–… –Ryuusei hizo un pausa, pero reanudó– ¿Kyouya está bien?

–¿…? –Ginga no supo que decir de pronto– Si… lo está.

Ryuusei sonrió.

–Me imagino que después de que hablaste con él está mejor.

–Am… –No quiso decir nada, no quería traicionar a Kyouya.

–Está bien hijo, no tienes que contarme nada de lo que hablaron, no conozco mucho a Kyouya, pero sé que es un buen chico, y que ha tenido una vida muy dura, pero una vida dura no nos hace malas personas, al contrario nos hacer mejores personas, tan sólo hace falta que alguien nos ayude a reconocerlo.

Ginga sonrió al oírlo.

–Gracias papá –Regresó la vista al cielo, y pensó en Kyouya– … /Sé que te darás cuenta, Kyouya… puedes confiar en mi papá…/

–Es hora de la piñata –Dijo el papá de Madoka llamando a Ryuusei para que le ayudara.

–¡Esta bien! –Dijo y palmeó la espalda de su hijo para entrar por las cosas.

–¡Ginga!

Volteó corriendo mirando a su amiga de ojos azules.

–¿Que?

–¡Te hablo desde hace rato y no escuchas! –Se quejó.

El pelirrojo retrocedió.

–Perdón es que creo que me quedé dormido de pie… –esa era la excusa más tonta que se le había ocurrido, pero la más rápida.

–Toma –le dio unas luces–, como no venías, te guardé unas por si acaso.

–Gracias, Madoka –las tomó y miró a su amiga, ir para las piñatas.

–¡Ginga, vamos! –Le llamó Kenta.

–¡Ginga ganaré más dulces que tú! –Le gritó Masamune desde lejos– ¡Soy el blader No. 1 y el No. 1 en ganar dulces en las piñatas!

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Ginga al oírlo.

–Si… ahorita te alcanzo –Sonrió apenado, pero no fue, sólo les miró desde lejos.

–¿Siempre es así de molesto?

Ginga volteó enseguida al oír esa voz.

–¿Y lo aguantaste durante todo el torneo mundial? –Dijo Kyouya llegando al pie de él, mirando hacia donde todos los demás iban– Tu paciencia sirve para algo…

–¡Kyouya! –Exclamó sorprendido no esperaba verle allí– Veniste…

El chico de cabellos verdes miró al pelirrojo con una de sus sonrisas seguras. Llevaba puesto un suéter gris de cuello alto y unos guantes negros, al parecer había hecho caso de abrigarse.

–Creí que si llegaba tarde ya se habría ido la mayoría.

–¡Oye! –Dijo un poco molesto al oír eso.

–Sólo tú aguantas tanto escándalo –dijo con una sonrisa ironía.

A Ginga se le pasó el enojo y guardó silencio, silencio que Kyouya no rompió tampoco.

–¿Quieres ir adentro? –Se atrevió a hablar, quizás para calmar su propia ansiedad.

–¿Tú quieres? –Lo miró de reojo.

–Am…

–Aquí estoy bien –dijo Kyouya.

Ginga sonrió, y metió las manos en las bolsas de su suéter, mientras veían más al fondo del patio como rompían las piñatas.

–Estuve hablando con Kakeru… –Dijo de pronto–, y creo que me perdonó.

Ginga volteó, y se sintió entre triste y contento de escuchar eso, pues sabía que Kakeru no podría haberle respondido a Kyouya, pero eso significaba que Kyouya se había perdonado así mismo por lo ocurrido.

–Me alegra… –Miró hacia el cielo–, me alegra que estés aquí Kyouya, y me alegraría mucho también saber más de ti… pero sólo si tú quieres, y no tiene que ser esta noche –Le miró y al voltear notó que Kyouya estaba muy cerca de él… ¿O sería su imaginación?

–¡Kyouya-san! –El grito de Benkei los hizo brincar a ambos. El enorme chico de cabellos morados llegó al pie de ellos– ¡Sabía que vendrías! –Y luego recargó su cara en su brazo llorando como una magdalena– ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Feliz navidad, Kyouya-san! –Y abrazó al joven de cabellos verdes, aunque después de hacer eso se arrepintió creyó que Tategami se enojaría, pero para su sorpresa, aunque no le respondió el abrazo no le rechazó. Sólo suspiró y luego le miró sonriendo levemente.

–Siempre exagerando por todo, Benkei.

–¿Kyouya-san? –Lo miró extrañado.

–La tuya ya es feliz (Su navidad), ni hablar –agregó, no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

–¡Kyouya! –Se acercaron Kenta y Madoka

–Kyouya –Murmuró Tsubasa al lado de Hikaru, pero sin acercarse.

–¡Tate Kyou! –Ese fue Yuu.

–Ginga-san, Kyouya-san –Ese fue Yuuki– Todavía quedan algunas piñatas ¿Nos acompañan?

–¡Trata de romperla antes que yo, Kyouya! –Ese fue Masamune.

Kyouya sonrió medio burlón.

–Inténtalo tu primero, sino puedes me avisas.

–¿Qué? ¡Ya verás, te evitaré el cansancio! –regresó corriendo al fondo del patio.

–¡Masamune es con los ojos vendados! –Le gritó Madoka y todos fueron con ellos, incluso Benkei.

Kyouya los miró andar y luego regresó la vista al pelirrojo, sonriendo, pero algo llamó su atención justo sobre la cabeza de Hagane.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Ginga.

Kyouya cerró los ojos y le indicó con la mano que mirara arriba de él.

Ginga siguió la indicación sólo para ver que justo sobre su cabeza, a la entrada de la casa, estaba colgado un muerdago. Lo cual le hizo ruborizarse de un solo golpe, al darse cuenta de que llevaban allí parados los dos desde hacía rato, era verdad, Madoka y Kenta se hicieron cargo de colgar esas cosas por la casa, pero el ni se molestó en ver en donde.

–¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó Kyouya al verlo tan nervioso.

–Ah… ¡Si, claro! Es sólo que recordé lo que dicen…

–¿Lo que dicen? –Inquirió Kyouya observándolo con curiosidad.

–Tú… sabes… Eso –Dijo cada vez más apenado, si es que eso era posible.

–¿Eso? –Reiteró Kyouya.

–Eso… que si estas bajo un… muerdago… hay que…, tienes que besar…te… con quien esté… contigo –Dijo a duras penas, pues se moría de la vergüenza.

Kyouya metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y alzó el rostro en un gesto orgulloso.

–¿Y crees en esa estupidez?

–¡No, claro que no! –Negó todavía más apenado y se llevó una mano a la nuca para echarse a reír– ¿Quién va a creerse eso? –Replicó, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado, sin saber por qué.

–Quiero mi bufanda –Dijo Kyouya de pronto y eso desconcertó a Ginga, ya que había cambiado drásticamente el tema, aunque de cierto modo lo agradecía.

–¿He?

Kyouya abrió los ojos y la señaló.

–Me diste esa bufanda antes, te dije que no la necesitaba en el hospital, pero me la diste… ¿No?

Ginga reaccionó.

–¡Claro! –La retiró de su cuello y la dobló, para después estirarla hacia donde Kyouya pudiera agarrarla– Toma –Y sonrió.

El ojiazul contempló ese par de ojos color oro y esa sonrisa, muy detenidamente, y como un acto reflejo; se acercó; tomó la mano del chico con la que sostenía la bufanda; y jalándolo para acercarlo, lo besó en los labios. Ginga se quedó paralizado, sólo sus ojos color oro se abrieron como platos… Kyouya lo… ¿¡Kyouya lo estaba besando!?

El ojiazul finalmente se apartó de él, pero apenas unos centímetros, tanto que Ginga todavía podía sentir el aliento de Kyouya en sus labios, el cual se veían en el aire por el frío que hacía.

–Kyouya… –Se ruborizó mucho– Y-yo pensé que tú… no creías en…

–¿El muerdago? –Rió cerrando sus ojos para acercarse y tomar el rostro de Ginga– un muerdago no me dice lo que tengo que hacer, soy yo quien decido y decidí besar a mi rival. –Tomó la bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello, para luego volver a atraer el rostro del pelirrojo hacia él– Me dijiste que mis decisiones no tienen que dejarme solo… y decidí que quiero compartir todo esto contigo… –Dijo al final para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de Ginga, beso al cual, Hagane, respondió esta vez. El chico estaba como hipnotizado, la admiración y el respeto que sentía por Kyouya iba más allá de lo que él mismo había sido capaz de darse cuenta; al principio no lo quiso aceptar, pero, Kyouya le gustaba mucho.

–Pero…–Comenzó ha hablarle una vez que se separaron –Hay varias cosas en mi pasado que hice, y que no me enorgullecen… –Apartó la vista algo mortificado– Temo que tú…

Ginga negó con la cabeza.

–No me alejaré, lo prometo… –Dijo sosteniendo el brazo del ojiazul– quiero saberlo todo… –Dijo sonriéndole–, tus alegrías, tus tristezas, quiero saber todo de Kyouya Tategami…–Se ruborizó– el chico que me gusta –Se atrevió a confesar al final.

–… –Kyouya lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió– Ginga… /… Gracias/ –pensó.

–¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o no? –Gritó molesto Masamune desde lejos.

–¡Ya vamos! –Gritó Ginga, y luego miró a Kyouya– ¿Vamos? –Le preguntó.

El otro suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

–Sino hay remedio –Dijo y abrió los ojos, y justo su mirada cayó en Ryuusei que sonreía al ver a todos los chicos alegres, incluso Kyouya sintió de nuevo su mirada sobre si– ¿Qué hay de tu padre? –Inquirió.

Ginga al principio no entendió, pero luego reaccionó.

–¡Es un gran papá! ¡Quiero que lo conozcas! –Dijo emocionado–, Puedes confiar en él como en mi.

Kyouya sonrió y finalmente fue tras su novio (?), para romper la última piñata. Volver a confiar y creer en la gente no sería fácil, pero sabía que toda la bola de amigos de Ginga, eran, de alguna retorcida manera, confiables, aun el escandaloso de Masamune.

–Kyouya…

–¿Qué? –Sonrió.

–¡Feliz navidad! –Dijo con emoción– La primera de muchas más.

Kyouya sonrió cerrando los ojos con aquel gesto altivo, que le asentaba muy bien.

–Igualmente –Dijo con voz baja.

Y finalmente se unieron al resto de amigos.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖO-W-A-R-IЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

¡Terminé! ¡Kyaaa! Que feliz soy. Este es mi muy particular punto de vista sobre Kyouya, y si, yo sé jamás se habla de su pasado, pero a mi no me dejan de llamar la atención esas cicatrices, estoy completamente convencidas de que no fue él quien se las hizo, y por una razón al inicio de la historia Kyouya es un pandillero que no le importa lastimar a la gente, cosa que como ya todos sabemos cambia en cuanto conoce más a Ginga y del mismo pasado de éste. ¿Qué opinan del pasado de Kyouya? ¿Qué opinan del fic?

Y antes de que se me olvide: ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ojalá en navidad se la hallan pasado muy bien, y que tengan un excelente inicio de año. A todos un saludo y un abrazo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, regalos, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
